Furies
Furies is one of the unique Council Missions introduced in XCOM: Enemy Within. This mission carries a randomized Operation designation and takes place outside a random French city. Acquisition Furies is available the month following Deluge if Operation Progeny was enabled in the Advanced Options when beginning the game. It is initiated by a Council transmission received at the Situation Room: Mission Brief Objectives Preliminary Mission Mission Site Enemy Types *Berserker *Muton *Thin Man Overview Tactics Thin Men are present when the mission begins, and more arrive as the squad progresses, beginning with a lone Thin Man that drops in as troops approach the ship's loading bay, landing off to the side and possibly in position to flank XCOM soldiers. Two Berserkers may also airdrop in; the first triggers when a soldier is midway into the loading bay, or the equivalent distance outside the ship. The airdrops occur even if the soldiers are concealed and the enemy troops are unaware of their position. During a typical assault where the squad moves through the ship directly towards the objectives, the second Berserker drops in along the way to the stasis tank room beyond the elevated walkways. It is triggered when a soldier reaches the midpoint between the loading bay and said room, airdropping onto the roof above the stasis tanks, complicating attempts to get reaction shots when it arrives. If a different approach is taken, by having one or more soldiers advance outdoors along either side of the ship, a solitary Muton airdrops in near a UFO Power Source. (It will not be triggered during the mission if the squad moves directly through the ship instead, unless the Commander sends a troop out through a side door.) If the second Berserker did not airdrop, be aware of another trigger point located between the command deck and stasis tank room, along an imaginary line that extends across the map. In this case, the Berserker airdrops directly into the command deck rather than onto the roof. To avoid the second Berserker altogether, send one or more soldiers along the side of the ship. Move a soldier adjacent to a side door, concealing him/her using Ghost Armor, a Ghost Grenade, or the Mimetic Skin gene mod. Entering from the side door, the soldier can reach the console, which provides full cover, without alerting the nearby Thin Men and activating their reaction fire, or triggering the second Berserker along the way. After deactivating the command console send in the other soldiers through the side door(s), and remain between the two trigger points by staying in the stasis tank room while killing the remaining enemies. A Squadsight Sniper can help by eliminating some of the Thin Men in the room without moving from the starting position. This same approach can be accomplished with grapple or jetpack equipped troops by moving on top of the ship, armed with a battlescanner and grenade. The second hole in the roof has the objective under it, and using the battlescanner to scout for the grenade will allow the player to stop the timer without entering the ship at all. Status Updates The following status updates are received from Central Officer Bradford during the mission: Source: In-game dialogue, XCOM: Enemy Within Mission Debriefing Failure Success Rewards The Council rewards XCOM with . Like Annette, all three soldiers recovered during this mission are guaranteed to possess The Gift when tested in the Psionic Labs. The soldiers are: *Matthew "Alecto" Hawkins: American Sniper, Lieutenant rank, HP 7, Will 70, Aim 84. *Said "Megaera" Tariq: Egyptian Support, Lieutenant rank, HP 7, Will 72, Aim 79. *Fatima "Tisiphone" Tariq: Egyptian Assault, Lieutenant rank, HP 7, Will 71, Aim 76. All three soldiers have HP 7 regardless of the difficulty level. 7 is the typical HP for a Lieutenant at the Normal difficulty level. Alecto and Megaera have the normal AIM for their respective classes at the Lieutenant rank. Tisiphone has a lower AIM than the typical Assault Lieutenant, (an Assault Lieutenant normally has AIM 79.) Successfully completing this mission grants the "Ours Are The Furies" achievement, and concludes Operation Progeny. You will also recover some of the artifacts and materials normally found in an Abductor. Notes *If Not Created Equally and/or Hidden Potential are enabled, be wary of sending these new recruits to the Psi Lab for testing as soon as they are obtained. At Colonel rank, they may not end up with enough Will to make them viable Psi Operatives, and their Aim and/or Movement may make them more viable as MEC Troopers. Trivia *The new recruits' nicknames correspond to the Furies in Greek mythology: Alecto ("unceasing anger"), Megaera ("the jealous one"), and Tisiphone ("vengeful destruction"). *While the recruits' starting names and nicknames are always the same, the player has the option of changing them, unlike other special soldiers such as Shaojie Zhang and Annette Durand. Category:Missions (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) Category:XCOM: Enemy Within